


Deleted Scene: Sir John Davenport

by lyryk (s_k)



Series: Like Wind in My Sails [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: Takes place the day before James gets shot and taken by Zima. I had fun writing this scene but didn't include it in the final version because I didn't want to change Jack's appearance so drastically.





	Deleted Scene: Sir John Davenport

Jack turns on his side, trying to get more comfortable on the couch in James’s room. It is probably one of the most comfortable beds he’s ever had, but sleep is elusive that night. The window he is next to looks out on James’s back garden, and he watches the play of moonlight and shadows in the night.  
   
James groans in his sleep, and mutters something incoherent. Jack turns himself over to look at him. James is across the room on his bed, but a sliver of moonlight illuminates his face. He cries out softly in his sleep, his head moving on the pillow. Jack gets up and rearranges the curtain so that James’s face is hidden from the moonlight. But it appears that that is not the cause of his somnolent distraction, for he continues to murmur and thrash. Finally, he sits up with a gasp, his eyes wide open.  
   
In a second Jack is beside him, a hand on his shoulder. ‘Commodore? You all right?’ 

James turns wordlessly to him and buries his face in his shoulder. Jack’s mind reels, but his arms know what to do. They slip around James and hold him as he shivers, despite the fact that his bare chest and back are covered with a light sheen of sweat. 

He gently guides James to lie back down, his head still pillowed on Jack’s shoulder. James’s arms slip around his comforter’s waist as he clings to him, his shivers subsiding a little. Jack strokes his back, his other hand patting the top of the head resting against him, as if he were coaxing a young child to sleep. As James’s breathing becomes more relaxed, he reaches down to pull the blanket securely over them both, allowing himself to drift off only after he is sure that James is safely asleep in his arms.  
 

 

—

 

James awakes with an unfamiliar feeling of contentment, and it is a moment before he realises that the cause of it is asleep next to him. Jack’s arms are still secure around him, one leg thrown over both of James’s own. 

He raises himself on an elbow and looks down at his companion, studying the kohl-rimmed eyes, the braided hair with its little trinkets. Jack Sparrow is an enigma, and no mistake. James is surprised to find that he feels no embarrassment for the previous night. Nothing but gratitude – and, yes, affection – for this man who was there for him the way no one has been for a very long time. Perhaps never. 

He eases himself out of Jack’s embrace, replacing his body with a pillow. Jack sighs in his sleep, his arms tightening around the pillow, and James almost feels guilty for the deception as he gets out of bed.   
 

—

   
‘Commodore?’  
   
James looks up from the map he has been studying. ‘What is it, Groves?’  
   
‘There’s a gentleman to see you, sir.’  
   
‘Send him in.’ At the mention of the unexpected visitor, his hand goes automatically to his scabbard to check if his sword is there. _Stop it, James. Be realistic. No pirate is going to be bold enough to enter your office and —_  
   
‘Sir John Davenport, Commodore,’ Groves announces. 

The gentleman in question sweeps in, and James chokes. 

Jack’s face is freshly shaven, his hair unbraided and pulled smoothly away from his face, bound in a long, silky mane that runs down his back. His clothes are impeccable; black breeches and a matching long coat, with a cravat of creamy silk around his throat and a black top hat set at just the right fashionable angle on his head.  
   
Jack takes off the hat and gives him a little bow. ‘Commodore.’  
   
James finds his voice. ‘Sir – Sir John. Thank you, Groves.’ Groves clicks his heels together and departs.  
   
Jack bursts into laughter as soon as the door closes behind Groves. ‘Did you see that? The poor sod had no idea.’  
   
‘My god, Jack. That’s – that’s quite a transformation.’  
   
Jack grins and perches on the edge of James’s desk. ‘So – we’re on a first name basis, then?’  
   
‘I’m sorry. Captain. You have me more than a little flustered.’  
   
‘Jack’s fine, Commodore.’  
   
‘James,’ he says firmly.  
   
‘James.’ Jack says it slowly, as though he’s letting the name roll off his tongue. ‘James it is, then.’ 

They lock eyes for a moment before James looks away. ‘I’ve been thinking, Jack.’  
   
Jack cocks his head and looks at him inquiringly, and James marvels at the sheer elegance of his appearance. Not that Captain Jack Sparrow has ever been less than elegant in his pirate avatar, but the stylish urbaneness of his present guise is breathtaking.  
   
‘James?’ Jack is a little amused, his brown eyes twinkling.  
   
‘Hm?’  
   
‘You’ve been thinking,’ he encourages.  
  
_Even his accent is completely different now_ , James notes bemusedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day before James gets shot and taken by Zima. I had fun writing this scene but didn't include it in the final version because I didn't want to change Jack's appearance so drastically.


End file.
